Robin Booth
by sas.90
Summary: CBPC May. It's a warm summer day in july and Parker wants to be like Robin Hood. [genre is pure fluff]


**_Note#1; _**When I first read the challenge I was like 'fun'! Then after a while, I discovered that I had no inspiration at all and I was about to give in when suddenly, Kaboom! Lol. My muse came back and I decided to write this little thing. It's not very fairytale-ish, but it mentions Robin hood so it's based on a fairytale! Sort of. lol.

**_Note#2; _**Thanks to Alicia for this super-fast BETA-job.

_**Disclaimer; **_I don't own Bones and I don't own Robin Hood. Bones belongs to Fox and Robin Hood belongs to whoever came up with Robin Hood!

Hope you like it :)**  
**

* * *

**Robin Booth.  
**

_Once upon a time there lived a brave man. He was not only brave, but also good and very kind. He would steal from the rich people in his town and then donate it to good. Now, some people might not think that this stealing would make him a good man, but he didn't care. He believed that the rich people could miss some of their things, because the poor people needed it more. And his name, was Robin Booth._

"Parker..."

"Daaaaad, my name is Robin."

"Fine, Robin, stay away from my ice cream. It's your own fault that you finished yours so quickly."

"But Daddy, my tummy is hungry and you have very lots more ice cream! It's unfair.'' Parker stuck his bottom lip out and pouted, folding his small arms across his chest.

Booth chuckled at the sight of his son. He looked adorable like that. They were sitting in Parker's favourite ice cream parlour in town. Parker was wearing a Robin Hood outfit as he got to dress up for his last day at school and ever since he had seen Robin Hood on TV, he was obsessed with it. It was the 1st of July and the weather was sweltering. When Booth had picked up his son from school with his spacious SUV – thank god it had airconditioning – Parker had suggested to go and get some ice cream. When Booth refused, Parker had whined and moaned until his father finally gave in, and now they were sitting here, in the corner of a very warm ice-cream parlour and Booth's shirt was starting to stick to his back.

"Parker, you've had a sandwich in the car and you've just had ice cream. Let Daddy finish his and then we'll go home."

Booth picked up his spoon and scooped up some of his chocolate ice-cream. When he saw Parker's face he sighed relucantly. He just _needed _to have such big brown eyes, didn't he?

"Fine." He ate the ice cream off his spoon and passed what was left over to Parker, making the young boy smile widely.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"That's fine, bub." Booth watched as his son eagerly dug into the ice cream.

"Robin." He reminded his dad and he glanced out of the window, a bit of ice cream running down his chin. Booth was about to lean forward and wipe it away when his son suddenly dropped his spoon to the table.

"Daddy! It's Dr. Bones!"

Booth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked out of the open window, in the direction where his son was looking. There, on the other side of the road, Bones was waiting to cross the street. Some of her auburn her was stuck to her forehead and she was wearing a flirty white skirt and a light blue tank top, revealing her tanned shoulders.

"Daddy, can I go get her? Daddy?" Parker tugged at Booth's sleeve. "Daddy?"

Booth glanced at his son and watched his partner cross the street from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think you have to, she's coming this way." He smiled and gave a small wave when Brennan spotted them. She returned his smile and made her way into the ice cream shop, quickly manoeuvring her way across the buzzing place. Her slim figure definitely came in handy when she needed to squeeze through the long line of people, eagerly waiting to get ice cream.

"Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones, look I'm Robin Hood! You can be Maid Marian and, and Daddy is Evil King John. He's rich, so I stole his ice cream!"

Brennan sighed quietly with relief and gave Parker a smile.

"That's nice Parker." She looked at Booth and smiled. Booth gave her a smile back and leaned towards his son.

"Listen buddy, why don't you come sit on my lap so Bones can sit on your chair?'' Parker looked at his father as if he were crazy.

"No, Daddy. Marian marries Robin Hood so I have to sit on Dr. Bones' lap!" He climbed off his chair and tugged at Brennan's skirt.

"Can I sit on your lap, Dr. Bones? Pleeeeeeease?"

Brennan glanced down at the small boy who was tugging on her skirt and then at Booth who gave her a small nod of the head. She momentarily placed her hand on top of Parker's head and smiled.

"Okay." She moved past him carefully and took place on the red chair, lifting the five year old onto her lap.

Parker giggled, "I won, Daddy. Robin Hood won and we've beateded you, Daddy King John.''

Bones smirked when Booth pretended to pout.

"Dr. Bones Marian do you want ice cream?"

"No thanks Parker, I –"

"Daddy!" Parker quickly climbed off Brennan's lap and rushed over to his dad. "Daddy! That's Liam on the other side of the street. Can I go play at his place? Please please please. Please, Daddy?"

Booth glanced at his partner and then down at his son, raising an eyebrow. "Parker, Mommy's going to pick you up in two hours."

"Daaaaad. Come on." Parker jumped up and down and smiled. His father's charm smile, Brennan noticed and she laughed slightly only to stop quickly when Booth shot her a glare. When Liam walked into the ice-cream parlour, holding his mom's hand, Booth got to his feet. Bones looked up and watched Parker and her partner walk over to the pretty woman. She couldn't help but feeling the sting of jealousy in the pit of her stomach when Booth smiled at Liam's mother. _That's my charm smile, lady. He uses that on me._

She quickly pushed away her thoughts and waved when Parker grinned at her before running out of the shop with his small friend. Liam's pretty mother followed them after issuing Booth a quick goodbye.

"She's meeting me back here with the boys at five, so we still have an hour together.'' Booth sat back down and grinned at his partner, taking back what was left of his ice-cream.

"Are you and Liam's mother friends?" Brennan asked trying to sound as casual as she could.

"Why, are you jealous?" Booth chuckled.

_Damn it. He knows me too well. _She quickly shook her head and shrugged one shoulder.

"Just wondering." She took the spoon out of her partner's hand and scooped up some of the chocolate ice-cream. Her favourite. Booth decided to allow her to do that without punishing her.. The ice-cream was nearly milkshake consistency anyway.

"What happens to evil King John and Maid Marian now?" She smiled.

Booth shrugged in response. "I guess you'll have to call me Prince Charming now." He leaned across the small table, leaning on his elbows. Bones narrowed her eyes slightly and leaned forwards too.

"And what does that make me?"

She dipped her forefinger in the ice-cream and then gently touched Booth's nose, making him smile. Their eyes locked and Brennan smiled back. Booth leaned even further towards her, their noses only inches apart.

"I guess that makes you the evil hag."

_**The End.**_

* * *

(insert evil hag laugh) Press the button or I will turn you into a toad! 


End file.
